Natural
by RBTL
Summary: James is gay. Teddy is gay. They are living together--but only because Harry has rejected them both. Teddy doesn't like James that way. Why would he? James is his god-brother! Teddy just wants to take care of him. Teddy/James, one-shot


James stood on Teddy's doorstep, a suitcase in one hand and his wand in the other. He was breathing harshly, and his voice sounded angry when he asked, "Can I stay the night?" As he stepped inside at Teddy's nod, the tears on his cheeks became visible.

"What happened?" Teddy asked softly, as he tugged James's suitcase out of his hand.

James shoved his hands in his pockets. "I told the family I was gay. Albus and Lily were speechless. Mom started screaming. Dad just told me I wasn't welcome in the house anymore." He scuffed his feet against the carpet. "Kinda like what he did to you."

Teddy remembered how Harry had looked at him with a stony face and said, "Get out of my house and don't come back." His grandmother had already thrown him out, screaming that he was just like his father, "that pervert!" None of the Weasleys would talk to him after he dumped Victoire for a man. His mother's family, mostly Malfoys now, hadn't been talking to him in the first place, but they publicly snubbed him after the news got out.

Teddy dropped the suitcase to the floor and pulled James into a hug. It's what his boyfriend had done when Teddy showed up on his doorstep with nowhere to go, and Teddy knew it was what James needed. His hair morphed from its normal deep blue into a pale turquoise.

"Was that all?" he asked. He pet James's hair.

James shook his head, flinching when a few strands of hair got caught in one of Teddy's rings. "He said you turned me gay." He looked up at Teddy with wide brown eyes. "You didn't though. I didn't turn gay. I've always been gay."

Teddy nodded. "I know."

James sighed and buried his face in Teddy's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me it would hurt so much?"

"I'm sorry."

At Teddy's quiet admission, James burst into tears. Teddy felt horrible for him. It was painful to watch a twenty-year-old man cry. Boys didn't cry, not after primary school. Teddy had cried twice in the ten years since he left Hogwarts: when his family rejected him eight years ago and when his boyfriend of seven years dumped him six months ago.

They stood in the hallway for twenty minutes, until James stopped crying.

James pulled away from Teddy, rubbing his eyes with clenched fists. "I'm all right now."

Teddy laughed. "Yeah right. You'll never be all right. But, it gets better, over time." He ruffled James's hair as he had so many times when James was little. "It's supper time, and I've nothing in the house. Wanna grab some takeaway?"

James gave him a watery smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

Teddy shrugged and morphed his hair to a brilliant green. "What are gay god-brothers for?"

* * *

James spent that night on Teddy's couch. And the next night. And the one after that. And every night for most of a month. Finally, Teddy just transfigured his bed into a bunk bed and told James he could stay as long as he wanted.

James grinned, threw his ratty old Cannons blanket on the top bunk, and started paying half of the rent. They never really talked about it, but it just seemed like the obvious thing to do. They had always been like brothers, and family took care of each other. Well, most families took care of each other. Homosexuality simply wasn't considered proper in the wizarding world, and wizarding families never spoke to their gay relatives. James and Teddy had both known that before they came out, but it was harder to live a lie than to lose their family. They had always had each other though. Even when Harry refused to let Teddy visit anymore, he and James had owled each other and Teddy had visited James on Hogsmeade weekends.

If Teddy had been dating someone, it would have been awkward, but after losing his long-term boyfriend, he wasn't ready to start dating again. James was single too, mostly because his job as a Cursebreaker kept him travelling all of the time.

After that first month, Teddy almost never saw James. He was always off on Cursebreaking jobs for his various private clients. Teddy didn't begrudge James his work, even though he missed James. Private contracting meant fluctuating pay checks, and James had to take all of the work he could get whenever he could get it.

Teddy was busy anyway. He was a Herbologist for the Ministry, and his job had previously consisted of just caring for plants. Recently though, he had gotten a promotion after working the same position for five years, and now he was a "Plant Retriever". He hated his title, but he loved the job requirements. He got to travel all over the British Isles and Northern Europe looking for rare and endangered plants.

It made him treasure his time at home, especially when James happened to be home too.

Tonight happened to be one of those nights. Teddy flopped down on the couch next to James and handed him a plate of fish and chips.

James wrinkled up his nose. "I smell vinegar."

Teddy rolled his eyes and morphed his hair to an irritated orange. "I only put it on my food. Yours hasn't been contaminated."

"Oh. Did you get any—"

"Ketchup packets?" Teddy handed them over. "Of course. How long have I known you now?"

James punched him in the shoulder. "Oh, shut up." They sniggered together and ate their food while watching a football game on the telly. It wasn't as active as Quidditch, but it was fun to side with one of the teams playing and goad each other.

James's team won that evening, and he crowed about it. "...and then he got that goal, right through Stevens' legs. The coach looked like he was gonna blow a gasket!"

Teddy laughed along with him. It was all good-natured fun. In fact, Teddy liked losing because James always had such a fit when his team won. It took James a while to settle down, but when he did, he slumped against Teddy. Teddy threw an arm around James's shoulder and they watched a sitcom that was horribly boring.

Teddy didn't realise how tired he had been until he woke up in the middle of the night, still on the couch. James was gone, and Teddy could hear him snoring in the bedroom, but James's orange blanket had been tucked around Teddy. Teddy's hair morphed without his permission from the light brown it always turned when he was sleeping to a dark auburn that matched James's hair.

Teddy smiled down at the blanket, then stood and stretched. His back popped hard and he cringed. He picked up the blanket and dragged it back to the bedroom. He tossed it up onto James and crawled into his bunk.

James's snoring cut off. "Umh... Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight..." James's voice trailed off, and he was snoring again in seconds.

Teddy plumped up his pillow and snuggled into his warm blankets. "Night, Jamie," he murmured, before sending a Nox at the light in the hallway. The room fell into darkness and Teddy fell asleep.

* * *

Teddy slammed the door behind him, throwing his cloak at the hat stand and ignoring it when it fell on the floor instead. His hair was blood red. He stomped into the kitchen and spun a chair around so he could sit in it and perch his chin on the back. James was cooking dinner, but he paused to look at Teddy.

James raised an eyebrow at him. "Something happen at work?"

Teddy growled. "Bloody bastards fired me."

James dropped the spoon he was using to stir spaghetti sauce. "Why? You were their best retriever!"

"Yeah, and their only gay one." It had been a secret once; a secret he had guarded from his co-workers for years. It wasn't a secret anymore.

James turned down the heat on the stove and wiped off his hands before pulling a chair next to Teddy's. He sat in it normally but angled it so it was facing Teddy. "What happened?"

Teddy closed his eyes and crossed his arms on the back of the chair. He dropped his forehead onto his arms. Speaking into his lap, he said, "Harry found out that you're living here. He came into the office and accused me of sleeping with you and turning you gay." He still loved Harry. The man had been like a father to him. He would never stop loving him, but Teddy didn't really like Harry right then.

James balled his hands into fists. Teddy could see them through the slats of his chair. "Damn it, Dad!"

"My boss, one of the biggest homophobes in the Ministry, overheard. He fired me before Harry had even left the room." Teddy lifted his head to look at James's face. James was frowning. "I really liked that job, Jamie."

James looked away. "I know. I'm sorry." He gulped. "Don't worry though. It's almost Christmas time, and I'll have plenty of cursed heirlooms and dark artefacts to fix so people can give them as gifts. I'll help pay the rent until you can find a job."

Teddy didn't want him to have to do that. It wasn't fair. "Nothing to be sorry about, James. You aren't you father. And I've got money in savings. It's not a big deal. I've been putting away the money I would have spent on rent since you came, so I have four months' rent and money for food."

James leaned forward and ruffled Teddy's hair. Teddy leaned into it, his hair morphing into its natural brown. James was one of the few people who ever saw Teddy's natural hair. "I want to help. You've always taken care of me. Let me take care of you," said James.

Teddy closed his eyes and nodded. He wouldn't rely on James too much, but it would be nice to have the support if he needed it. "Thanks." He opened his eyes and smiled at James.

A strange look crossed James's face before he smiled back. "What are gay god-brothers for?"

Teddy laughed at hearing his own words echoed back at him. "Merlin, I love you, Jamie."

James stood abruptly and went back to the stove. "Love you, too. Now start chopping veggies for the salad." His tone was light-hearted, but he stood stiffly. Teddy wondered if he was upset because of what Harry had set about them. He really did love James, but not like that. Harry was just an idiot. Honestly, why would he have sex with his god-brother?

~*~

James had been right when he said that he would be busy for most of the holiday season working on cursed objects, but he didn't mention that most of the items were small enough to bring home. He spent most of his time tinkering with things in their kitchen, books spread out on the table next to poisoned rings and strangling necklaces.

Teddy spent his time taking care of the flat and trying to find a new job. Most of the Ministry had heard about him getting fired, and why, so he had no chance at getting a job there. He tried to get a job under Professor Longbottom at Hogwarts but Headmistress Sinistra had sniffed loudly and informed him that Hogwarts did not allow people of his "persuasion" to work with the children.

So, while James was fiddling with finger-biting fifes, Teddy sat next to him at the table and wrote letters to every Herbology company in England.

A reply owl came one morning while Teddy was making breakfast and James was trying to break a depression curse on a pair of earrings. Teddy took the letter, gave the owl a piece of bacon, and set the envelope aside to finish cooking.

He piled up two plates with food and set them on the table so he could grab a cup of coffee before sitting down next to James.

James looked up at him. "Did you open that letter?"

Teddy shook his head. "Nope. I'm not ready to deal with another rejection." He dug into his food, ignoring the white envelope by the sink.

James grabbed a piece of toast and slathered it with strawberry jam. "I'm sure it's not a rejection. You've got awesome qualifications. Those people who turned you down were idiots."

"I doubt thirteen different companies are run by idiots." Teddy watched James devour his toast. Some of the jam stuck to his cheek. "Hey, hold still."

James froze. "Why? What's wrong?"

Teddy wiped the jam off with a finger and then popped it into his mouth. "Nothing. You had jam on your face." His pulled his finger out of his mouth and grimaced. "I don't know why you like that stuff. It's sickly sweet."

James stared at him for a second before turning away and rubbing his cheek. "I'm not a little kid. I could have gotten it myself."

Teddy felt rebuked. "I just... sorry. I wasn't thinking you couldn't do it."

"I know." James grabbed a piece of toast, eating it dry this time. They sat in silence for a minute before James said, "Are you going to open the letter?"

Teddy accioed the envelope. "No." He handed it to James. "You tell me what it says."

James held the envelope, not opening it. "Are you sure?" His brown eyes held Teddy's blue ones until they morphed to brown too. "All right."

He opened the envelope roughly, ripping the corner of the letter inside. "'Dear Ted...' What's with the 'Ted'?"

Teddy shrugged. "It makes me sound more mature." It was kind of silly put a name he'd never actually used on his resume, but he'd done everything he could to make himself seem like a good potential employee.

"Okay..." James said sceptically. "Anyway... 'Dear Ted Lupin, I regret to inform you that we are not looking for any retrievers for Northern Europe...' oh."

"See? What did I tell you?" Teddy didn't think he'd ever find a job. Had the whole world found out he was gay?

James kept reading, but Teddy didn't see what the point was. They'd already turned him down. He carried his empty plate to the sink and started running water to do the dishes. The flat was on the edge of the wizarding and Muggle world, so Teddy tried to do things the Muggle way in case his neighbours were watching. Plus, it was calming to do things by hand.

"'...if you are interested, please reply by Sunday. You can start working on Monday.'"

Teddy spun around. "What?"

James was grinning at him. He waved the letter in the air and said, "They aren't looking for retrievers for Northern Europe, but they need a North and Central American retriever like mad."

"No way." Teddy set the plate he was holding on the counter, shut off the water, and dried his hands. He moved stiffly, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes way!" James walked over and shoved the letter into his hands. "Read it!"

Teddy scanned the letter. James was right. He had a job if he wanted it. The Americas were so far away though. He didn't speak any Spanish either. "I don't know..."

James cocked his head. "Don't know if you've got the job? It sounds pretty obvious to me, mate."

"Not that." Prat. "I don't know if I want to take the job," said Teddy.

James threw his hands up in the air. "You've been whining for the past two weeks about getting rejection letters! Two minutes ago you were upset because no one would hire you. Now you're upset because someone wants to give you a job." His hands fell to rest on his hips in an angry stance reminiscent of Molly Weasley on a rant. "Suck it up and take the damn job."

Irritation flushed James's cheeks and the tips of his ears red. He was such a Weasley.

Teddy morphed his hair bright pink to break the tension. It worked. James started giggling and couldn't stop. "Damn it, Teddy. Can't you be serious?"

"Nope... Sirius is your name!" Teddy said. James rolled his eyes and they both burst into laughter.

Teddy set his letter aside. He'd answer it later. Right now he had dishes to do. James was still laughing when he brought his dishes to the sink and dumped them in. "Dad would kill us if he heard us laughing about Sirius."

Teddy handed him a tea towel and James started drying dishes as Teddy washed them. "He's the one who gave you a dead man's name, and it's not like Sirius didn't joke about his name when he was alive."

James paused while wiping a cup. "Did he really? Dad never talked about him. Lily and I know about our grandparents, of course, and Lily knows Luna personally. He told Al all about Dumbledore and Snape too, but he never mentioned Sirius."

Teddy scrubbed hard at a dried piece of egg, but the scrub brush couldn't get it off. "You know, I don't think he knows much about Sirius. The history books all say they only really knew each other for a couple of years, and Harry was at Hogwarts or Sirius was in hiding for most of that time."

James stared down at the cup. "That's kind of sad."

"Not really." Teddy sighed. The egg just wouldn't come off the pan. Giving up, he zapped it with a quick cleaning spell. "I think he's probably happier not knowing. Sirius was gay."

"Really?" James finally set the glass aside and picked up a plate to dry.

"Yeah. He and my dad were together during the first war and after Sirius escaped from Azkaban. When I came out, Andromeda ranted about how I was just like my dad, who she thought only married my mom because she was related to Sirius." Teddy sighed. "Sometimes I'm afraid she was right."

James bumped his shoulder against Teddy's. "I've seen pictures of your parents. They were totally in love." Teddy bumped James back, but he didn't feel any better.

"I've looked at the pictures too. And do you know when my dad's smile is the brightest?" He didn't wait for James to answer. "It's when my mom's wearing her natural face. When she looks most like a Black."

"Come on," James groaned. "That doesn't mean he was looking for Sirius in her."

Teddy dropped his scrub brush. He knew his voice was desperate when he asked, "But how do you know?"

"Because I like you best when you're normal," James said. "I'm sure your dad felt the way I do."

Teddy felt a little off-balance. "You always liked it when I changed my hair and eyes though. Not to mention how you adored my cat and dog impersonations." Teddy had always gotten attention for his odd hair, and people loved to watch him morph. James used to spend hours ordering him to morph in different ways.

James slammed the plate he was holding onto the counter so hard Teddy was surprised it didn't break. "Yeah, when I was a kid. When was the last time I asked you to morph?"

Teddy thought about it. He remembered morphing for James and his friends on Hogsmeade weekends, but after James started spending most of those Saturdays with just Teddy, he hadn't asked. "I guess... when you were a fifth year?" Teddy floundered for a counter reason. "You never complained when I did morph though."

James looked incredulous. "Why would I complain? It's part of who you are. That'd be like you complaining because my hair's red or because I snort sometimes when I laugh."

"That's not the same though. You can't control those things."

Looking exasperated, James pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't control your morphing either. Your eyes always turn hazel when you are embarrassed, even when you manage to morph away your blush, and when you fall asleep your hair cycles through a bunch of colours before falling into its natural brown."

The conversation was getting off track. "Why do you like my natural look best then?" Teddy asked.

James twisted the tea towel in his hands. "I grew up."

That wasn't enough. Teddy didn't understand. "And...?"

"And I realised that even though it was cool that you could morph, it was cooler when you didn't. Because most of the time you are morphed. Only certain people get to see you as yourself. I like being one of those people." James glared at him. "And don't you dare laugh at me!"

Teddy hadn't been planning on laughing until James said that. Then he couldn't help himself.

James huffed and tossed his tea towel at Teddy. "Shut it!" He stomped out of the room and the bedroom door slammed.

Teddy calmed himself and followed James. The door wasn't locked when he tried the knob, so he went ahead and let himself into the room. James was sitting on Teddy's bunk, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. His Cannons blanket was squished between his legs and chest, but Teddy could see it peeking out under an arm.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," Teddy said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not a kid," James muttered.

"I know you're not." He tactfully didn't point out that it was rather childlike to pout and hug your blankie.

"You don't treat me like it though. You gave me a place to stay when I needed it, and you clean up after me, and you always seem to know more than I do about everything." James stared at the wall. "You know, I finally thought I was going to be able to prove I was an adult. I was going to take care of you for once, to be your support. But now you've got a job. You were out of work for two bloody weeks! What normal person finds a job in two weeks? I took in every piece of work I could get so you wouldn't worry about money, and now you've got a job and I'm just an idiot." James was gasping for breath by the time he finished spitting all of that out.

Teddy was floored. He'd never imagined that James wanted to help that much. Teddy did tend to take James for granted, but it was just because James had always been there. Teddy had taken care of James ever since he was born. He hadn't realised he'd continued doing it after James grew up or that James didn't like it.

He leaned against James. "I don't know what to say. Thank you for trying to help." James turned to look at him and Teddy could see the hurt in his eyes. "I didn't realise it meant so much to you."

James uncurled, pushing his blanket off of his lap and onto the floor. "You've done so much for me, Teddy. I wanted to do something in return."

Teddy wanted to look away, but he didn't. Something in James's gaze trapped him. His throat felt tight and he cleared it. "You don't need to."

"But I want to." James leaned into Teddy. Teddy felt his morphs melt away, and he wasn't sure why, but it made James smile and that was good.

Teddy's heart was beating overtime when James grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm not a kid anymore," James said.

Teddy realised with a jolt that he was telling the truth. James was a man, with muscles and a ready smile and a maturity most twenty-year-olds didn't possess. Moreover, he was gay, and Teddy was gay, and they were god-brothers. Suddenly, James was far, far too close.

Teddy's hair morphed to match his feelings, and Teddy knew that it was a colour James had never seen. Only one person had seen that particular shade of dark blue before: Teddy's ex-boyfriend. Teddy didn't want to think about that blue and James together.

Teddy reached out and ruffled James hair. "You aren't a kid. So, I'm going to let you help."

James's smile was brilliant and it made Teddy's chest hurt. "Really?"

"Yep. You can help by keeping up the flat while I'm gone hunting for rare plants and beautiful men in America," Teddy said.

James groaned, and then he was just James again and Teddy could breathe even when James elbowed him none-too-gently in the stomach.

* * *

Teddy took the job without any further ado. He met his boss on Monday and was in America Tuesday. He didn't think about the fact that he hadn't dealt with his new feelings for James—it made him feel like he was running away if he did.

Instead, he threw himself into his work, hunting for Green-Eyed Swamp Algae in Florida and Sleepy Poppies in Kansas. He left in the middle of November, and it took him just over a month to find all of the things he had been sent to retrieve.

He and James owled each other almost daily, and they Flooed once a week. When James had been at Hogwarts, they had done the same thing and it had been plenty of contact. Now Teddy didn't think it was enough. He'd stay up late at night writing James letters about everything he had done that day. Then he'd crumple the letters up and toss them into the fire.

He didn't dare let James know that his feelings had changed. James still thought of him as a second-brother even though Teddy was spending his nights dreaming of James and waking up to sticky sheets. He hid his feelings by writing about the clubs he visited, all gay, and the men he met. He didn't mention that he never brought the men back to his hotel room, that he spent his nights all alone, missing James. A tiny part of him hoped that the stories would make James jealous even though the rest of him said he was stupid.

James's letters were similarly shallow, mentioning the curses he'd broken that day or a cute boy at the coffee shop. Teddy wished the letters would talk more about how James was really doing. Was he happy? Was he eating enough? Had he done anything with the coffee boy that would require Teddy to beat the kid up for touching his Jamie?

When he Portkeyed back to England with the last specimen he had retrieved, an Itchy Ivy that his boss spent fifteen minutes gushing over, he hardly waited for his boss to dismiss him before he Apparated back to his flat.

He arrived in the kitchen, where James was prodding a figgy pudding with his wand. He looked up at Teddy in surprise and poked the pudding a little too hard.

It blew up, splattering the whole kitchen. Most of it hit James, and he just sat there, his mouth open in shock.

Teddy couldn't help it: he started snickering. His laughter broke through James's daze, making him sigh.

"Evanesco," said James. The pudding that was on him Vanished, but when he stood up, he brushed off his already clean clothing. "I didn't know you were coming back today."

Teddy smirked. "I could see that."

James folded his arms, mock-glaring at Teddy. "Well? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I didn't know I was coming back either!" Teddy protested. "I was lucky and I found the last plant I needed this morning."

James grinned. "All right, I forgive you." He then unashamedly threw his arms around Teddy for a hug. "I missed you."

Teddy hugged him back. "I missed you, too." James smelled like figgy pudding and dark magic. It was a disgusting mix, but Teddy didn't care. He was content to hold James close for as long as he could.

The hug lasted a bit longer than it probably should have. At last, James pulled back and his nose wrinkled. "You smell like rotten eggs."

Teddy stuck out his tongue. "The Sulphur Stinkweed sprayed me before I could subdue it, all right?"

James laughed. Then he pointed to Teddy's face. "The figgy pudding got you, too."

Teddy reached up to wipe away whatever pudding bits had flown onto his face. "Here?"

James shook his head and pointed to the other side of his face. "No, it's over there. No, no. Higher." Teddy just couldn't seem to get it. "Oh, here, let me help." He ran the finger he had been pointing with down Teddy's cheek. "Got it!"

A backwards sense of déjà vu struck Teddy. When James went to stick the finger into his mouth, Teddy reached out and grabbed his wrist. Without thinking, he stuck James's finger into his mouth and sucked the pudding off it.

James's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away, so Teddy kept licking until he couldn't taste anything except James. He swiped his tongue along James's finger one more time before releasing it.

Even though he had let go of James's wrist, James continued to hold his hand up between them for a moment. Then he snatched it to his chest, holding it there with his other hand. "Damn you, Teddy," he whispered.

He turned to run out of the room, but Teddy didn't let him. He grabbed the back of James's shirt and tried to pull James back to face Teddy, but James refused to turn. James's shoulders started shaking, and Teddy felt horrible. He'd ruined everything.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. Don't... don't cry. Please. Tell me what I did wrong, and I'll never do it again."

James shook his head. "It's too late. You can't undo this."

No. This had to be repairable. Teddy couldn't lose James, not like this. "I'll fix it somehow. I will."

James looked over his shoulder at Teddy. "How do you fix a broken heart? How do you make someone stop loving you?"

Teddy didn't think. He just did. He leaned in and captured James's lips with his own, moaning when James opened his mouth to Teddy's questing tongue. Then James shoved him away.

"I'm not one of those men you met in those clubs. This is not going to be a one-off."

Teddy shook his head. "I know you're not a one-off. I didn't do anything with those men either. I couldn't. None of them were you."

James looked pleased, but he held up a hand to cut Teddy off. "Good. I was so fucking jealous of those men. Also, I'm not going to be like your ex. When I start a relationship, it's going to be forever. Can you handle that?"

"Yes," Teddy hissed. He tried to kiss James again, but James wouldn't let him.

"And we need to talk about this, right now. I'm not going to lose you because we fell into bed without discussing things."

Teddy's brain felt like it short-circuited around the word "bed", but he sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

James smiled bemusedly. "I don't think we need to be that formal. Come sit with me on the couch."

They sat together, Teddy holding one of James's hands tight. He was afraid that if he let go, the dream would end and he'd wake up alone in bed.

James asked, "When did you...?"

Teddy squeezed James's hand. "Fall in love?"

James squeezed back. "Yeah, that."

"When you were born."

James was disgusted. "Ew, Teddy!"

"Not like that!" Teddy poked him in the ribs. "I loved you as a brother. And then you grew up and I loved you as a friend. And then you showed me that you had grown up, and I loved you as you."

James sniggered. "You are such a sap." He paused. "Was it... the morning you got the job?"

"It's why I took the job. I was so afraid... that I ran away." Teddy wished he hadn't. They could have had a whole month together. Well, if James had felt the same way. "When did you figure it out?"

"The day you got fired. I thought I would have to take care of you, and then I realised that I wanted to take care of you because I loved you. And I was so mad at Dad for throwing that accusation at you because I knew it was a lie, but I wanted it to be true."

Teddy snorted. "And you called me a sap."

James shrugged. "Anyway... that was basically all I wanted to know. I still want to discuss some things, but they can wait."

Teddy was glad James had decided to talk things out. It was nice to know that what they both felt was more than lust. He didn't think they would ever have to deal with that "morning after" feeling.

"Can I kiss you now?" Teddy asked.

"One thing first..." James reached up and ran his fingers through Teddy's hair. "You've been natural the whole time. For me?"

Teddy cupped his hand along James's face. "For you." Teddy had always morphed himself however James liked.

James leaned closer. "Good. You can kiss me now."

Teddy did.


End file.
